


yandere yohariko

by Belphegor_Xin



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ;3c, Changing POVs, Dark, F/F, Yandere, im so good at naming things, this is the last of the archive so imma have to work hard on writing from now on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belphegor_Xin/pseuds/Belphegor_Xin
Summary: yanderes + my OTP why must i hurt them like this.





	1. it was a dull day

**Author's Note:**

> if any major typos tell me pls :3

It was cloudy day. The sun’s rays were being blocked by the clouds so it was quite dim. There weren’t much winds so it seemed like the clouds were going to be staying for the time being. It was quite a gloomy presence to say the least. The bell rang. The teacher finished off the lesson and the students rose and bowed like usual. The teacher left the classroom, laughing and cheers ensured , the week was over.

 

“Maru-chan  Yoshiko-chan, I’m meeting up with my sister for something so I won’t be able to go to club. Can you tell Chika-chan when you get there?” a red-haired girl got up and stood in front of her friends.

 

“Yea sure have fun zura”

 

“Mmn” it was a short reply Yoshiko was too preoccupied with something to really care what her friends were doing.

 

“Yea then I’m going to go. Bye!” the redhead ran out.

 

“Yoshiko chan what’s wrong zura”

 

“Hhmmn?” Yoshiko is still looking outside. “nothin’s wrong.”

 

“Usually when maru or the others call you Yoshiko you respond with” maru coughs to change her voice “It’s YO HA NE!!”

 

“Hmm..” Yoshiko gets up and grabs her bags without looking at maru “I don’t feel like it today.” she leaves the classroom to go to the clubroom.

 

“Yoshiko chan” Hanamaru quickly gathers her stuff to follow Yoshiko “ wait for maru zura!”

 

There was a restless aura of being at school after school has ended. It was calm yet aggravated. Everyone who was left had a purpose whether it be club or studying no one was here to be here.

 

“Yoshiko chan!!”

 

“Hmm?” Yoshiko pauses just as she’s about to open the door to the club room. This lets hanamaru catch up.

 

“If you aren’t feeling well Maru will tell the others and you can go home and rest zura”

 

Without meeting Hanamaru’s eyes again, “that’s not needed” If yoshiko went home then what was the point of going to school at all. She wanted to see HER. The one who gave color to her world. Yoshiko opens the door.

 

“NE NE NE Riko-chan!!! Whats our next song going to be like” chika was clinging to Riko

 

_Annoying._

 

“Well i need you’re lyrics first so I can figure out the arrangement.” riko responded with that calming voice of hers.

 

_Annoying. Annoying._

 

“Ehh…” Chika looks up “ ah Maru-chan, Yoshiko-chan.”

 

Riko looks up from her paper as well “ hello” Yoshiko and Riko’s eyes meet. She smiles with her calm smile. This causes yoshiko’s heart to flutter and she unconsciously smiles as well.

 

“Ahh yoshiko smiled, you were being so gloomy today maru was sure something was wrong zura” hanamaru clings to yoshiko’s arm

 

_Annoying._

 

“Mmn” yoshiko looks down and goes to her chair. It was a seat diagonal from Riko’s. Maru goes and sits down as well.

 

“Oh that right, ruby and dia aren’t coming over today they…” yoshiko zones out, she goes into her bag for her book of Dark magic. The sudden shift of content in her bag causes something to clang against the chair. She brings her book to her face and begins to “read” through it. Yoshiko shifts her eyes from her book to Riko. Her long auburn hair, her glistening amber eyes. Everything was perfect.

 

Hanamaru takes out her book as well. “Yoshiko chan what are you reading?” hanamaru leans over, their shoulders touching. Yoshiko shifts her eyes onto her book.

 

“Hmm not much”

 

“Oh yea where everyone else today zura”

 

“You chan went to diving practice. And Mari Didn’t feel well today so kanan went to check up on her.” Yoshiko looks up “I wanted to go watch You but as leader  i have to be here!!”  Chika rest her hands on Riko’s shoulder.

 

_Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying._ _Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying._

 

“Ahh” Riko suddenly gets up. “ I forgot something in the music room I’ll go get it”

 

“Then I’ll go with you” Chika gets up as well.

 

_Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying._

 

“ no I’m good you stay here and finish those lyrics. I’ll meet up with you later to go home ok?”

 

“Ok” chika sits down. Riko walks towards the club door. Yoshiko’s eyes following her. Riko turns around and their eyes to meet again. Yoshiko quickly returns to her book.

 

Click…

 

The next couple of minutes were spent in silence, with the occasional flipping of pages and winning from their leader.  

 

A page was flipped “ Ah” the sound of a piece of paper flapping and falling to the ground. “Huh?” hanamaru shifts from her seat and grabs something. She reads it. “Hmm?” she looks at the clock “ahhh… Maru is going to go see you guys later zura!!!” she leaves.

 

Silence returns to the room.

 

Sifting of paper can be heard. “Yoshiko chan we should go too. Riko might be done soon and I don’t want to keep her …AAH I forgot my textbook in my classroom.”

 

“Why don’t we get it?” Yoshiko shifts to put her book in her bag. She lingers her sight in her bag for a few seconds. “ I don’t mind I have a while until the next bus comes.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Chika runs towards her desk and rummaged through it. Yoshiko follows behind her, with her hands in her bag. She drops her bag in the desk in front of chika’s. She takes her hand out of her bag. She was holding a shiny object. Despite the dull light of classroom it was still shining.

 

“Sorry i could have swore i had it …”BANG… Chika stunned… looks towards the origin of the noise. It was on her desk .A large scissor was stuck to her desk sinking in a couple of centimeters. She follows the hand that was holding the scissor. She red eyes meets pink. It was a dull pink, nothing like the pink eyes that she once knew. Chika for a second almost didn’t recognise her junior. “Yo shi ko chan?”

 

Yoshiko brings her hands up releasing the scissors from the table and brings it down again. BANG BANG BANG BANG. 1 2 3 4 5 6… six times.  Each leaving a mark on chika’s poor desk a couple of of centimeters deep.

 

“Nee Chika san.” yoshiko slurs her words. “How long are you going to keep clinging to my Lily?”

 

“Li Ly?… You mean Riko chan?”

 

“Thats right Riko , Sakurauchi RI KO.” yoshiko brings her hands to her face leaving the scissors stuck on the table. “MY LILY.” yoshiko looks into the Mikan haired girl. Chika flinches. Her eyes were so blank and cold.

 

“Yoshiko chan calm down”

 

“YO HA NE” yoshiko using her left hand to grab the scissors. Using her other hand she takes out, from her bag, a neatly folded piece of paper. She grabs onto one end and flicks it open. It was one of those paper humans. One was colored grey, another was pink, and finally one was mikan. “You see I don’t need you to be in me and Lily’s life.” she brings her scissors to the orange human. “I don’t want to hurt you…” she begins to squeeze the scissors. “But I won’t hesitate.” Snip snip snip. “Stay Away from Lily” Yoshiko grabs chika’s arm. It was shaking “you hear?” she makes eye contact. “ REM-ember I know where you live”  Lightning lights up the room. Yoshiko let’s go. Her senior runs away. It starts raining.

 

Yoshiko looks outside. Her eyes lights up to see Riko standing there. She continues to stare. Moments later a orange haired student runs past ignoring the auburn.  

 

Yoshiko smiled. It was a good day.

 


	2. riko is a good kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternate title for his one was  
> riko is a good egg  
> as always any grammar mistakes tell me and I'll fix em.  
> Thought are in brackets and italicized

 

 

 _[Ah it started raining.]_ Riko takes out a pastel pink umbrella. _[It was cloudy today to begin with so maybe this means that the rainy season is about to begin. Maybe it's because of her. It always seems to rain around her.]_ Riko contemplated. Riko never minded the rain it was always a minor inconvenience at worst. but ever since meeting her seeing rain, even if it's a little bit, made her happy. 

A flash of orange glides past her; it was obviously Chika. Chika always smiled with a sun like brilliance that Riko couldn't describe. Chika-chan was clingy which if Riko was being honest bothered her quite a bit. Riko instinctively reached out for her but Chika just ran past. Riko didn't let it bother her maybe she remembered something to do at home.

 

Riko looked back into the building towards her classroom. There she was Yoshiko standing there. She was holding something that Riko couldn't quite make out. Riko focused in on her junior face.

She smiled that warm smile she always had on. Yoshiko ran inside in a hurry. Knowing full well her junior has probably forgotten her umbrella yet again or somehow it was broken, Riko walked toward the building.

 

* * *

 

 

In a few minutes as Yoshiko walked out. “Yoshiko-chan, do you have an umbrella today?”

“I...” Yoshiko started with but trailed off. “O-o-of course the fallen angel Yohane is ready for any disaster.” Yoshiko takes out her pitch black umbrella and poses “with the tool that blocks out the holy water that descends upon us. I ,Yohane, the fallen angel will block it out!!!” Yoshiko presses the button on the umbrella. The umbrella surprisingly opened correctly but for some reason there was holes in the umbrella. “huh?”

“Yoshiko-chan did you maybe take the wrong umbrella”

“huh no I made sure the umbrella was Ok today.”

“hmmm, this is weird”

“nnnn guess im gonna get wet again today.”

“What, no Yoshiko-chan I'll take you to the buss station. You should be able to make it to your house without getting too wet that way.”

“As expected by my little demon you're so considerate of your master.” Riko could see Yoshiko's face becoming slightly pink. She smiles.

The walk to the bus station was nothing of the note. The slight nudges of the shoulders and each other's scent slightly dulled by the rain was enough to keep the walk to the bus station fairly interesting.

They waited at the bus station for short amount of time. Just as Yoshiko was about to get on the bus. “Yoshiko-chan...” Riko pulled her in covering themselves from the site of the bus driver with her umbrella.

 

Closing her eyes, their lips touched.

 _[huh?]_ Yoshiko, eyes wide,not understand what was happening. With each passing moment, her face getting redder and redder. After a couple of seconds, to avoid getting the bus driver suspicious, Riko pulls away.

“I-i-i uhh-eh-um-huh?” Yoshiko stammered. Trying to understand what's going on.

Riko pushes the handle of the umbrella towards Yoshiko and she brings her to a tight embrace “Yocchan, take this use it on your way home alright.” Riko release yoshiko and then runs away. Yoshiko still stunned as the doors on the bus closes.

[ _I'm being quite impulsive today... It's because Yocchan is so cute.]_ Riko slows her run. She comes to a walking pace and takes out another umbrella, this time it's a pastel grey color. 

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as Riko had gotten home she collapse onto her bed. She touches her lips, recalling what she did at the bus station. _[Yochhan is cute when she blushes. Her eyes get all small, and her face was so warm...and...]_ Riko takes the collar of her uniform and brings it towards her face _[... as expected I can't smell anymore Yochhan's scent... but...]_ she starts to rolls around _[...I was able to touch her today... we always seem to miss each other...well of course its because of...]_ she stops rolling and gets up to look out of her window.

Chika's window was closed it was raining and it was the sensible thing to do, but during the day she almost never has the curtains closed. Riko found this odd. _[Did Yocchan do something...]_ Riko recalls the faces Yoshiko made throughout the day. _[Yochhan is cute when she's jealous]_ Riko falls back on her bed. _[…But Yochhan wouldn't hurt anyone... the most she'll do is threaten her, Yocchan is a good girl after all... while I'm...]_ Riko gets up once again to goes towards her bag.

She ran through her bag of study materials and music notes. She stops at her handkerchief that was neatly wrapped around something. _[I'll need to go sneak back to school to clean up]_ she unfolds the handkerchief. Inside it was a neatly sheathed box cutter. It was laying on top of some roughly cut brown hair. _[ I had to quickly finish things up …]_ Riko glances at the clock next to her bed. _[she should still be in the storage.]_ Riko gets up. _[It's all your fault you know... for being clingy to my Yocchan like that.]_ She unsheathes the box cutter. The blade itself was fine, but there was slight hints of a smudged red liquid.

“I should clean this up before I go back to school.” She examines the blade twisting it to see both sides. “After all this was the reason I got to walk home with Yocchan and...” She brings her free hand to touch her lips. Riko recalls Yoshiko's face once again, “Yocchan...”

 _[Yocchan is a good girl and I’m...]_ Riko walks to her bedroom door opens it and walks a step out. She looks back at her room. At an angle that was difficult for her neighbor to see from her window, was dozens of pictures of a certain navy haired freshman. They weren't expertly taken in fact most of them was made in a hurry from angles that would have been hidden from the targets sight _. [...the bad one.]_ She smiles her calm smile and closes the door.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case it didnt translate well  
> yoshiko means good kid/girl  
> also who said Yohane was the only yandere


	3. redheads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was posted so long after the last one been doing college stuffs .-.  
> its spring break right now so yay i have time :3  
> have fun with this chapter ;3

Tragedy strikes when things are most peaceful. The rain was coming down quite hard, the ambient sounds of the rain plus the smell of rain gave off a peaceful feeling. Ruby had finished her homework for the day and, stretching and laid down on the tatami floor relishing the coolness of the tatami.

“Mmmnnn” Ruby rolled to her side. “Hanamaru-chan should be calling soon I shouldn't fall asleep.”

Ruby waited, waited, and waited. She felt her eyelids began to feel heavy and soon sleep took over.

Brrrrinnng…. Brrrrrinnnng…..brrrriiinnnng…..

 

“I'll get it…”

Ruby’s eyes snapped open. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she looked outside her door. It was dark, darker than before. “Mnnnn it's late.” getting up she looked at her phone. “It's not Hanamaru chan.” Her eyes flicked up to the top of her screen, “It's 9 pm maybe Hanamaru-chan got too into a book again and forgot.”

Ruby got up and began packing her backpack for tomorrow's classes.

“Ruby,” Dia called out in another room.

“Onee-chan?” Dia walked into her room with a concerned face. It was a feeling Ruby got, a slow swelling feeling of despair.

“Do you know where Hanamaru-san is” Dia sat down. “Her parents just called, and she has not gotten home yet and they are quite worried.”

Something… something was wrong. Hanamaru never broke curfew, and even if she did she wasn't the type to not inform her parents about it.

“I...I haven't seen her since we left school… and nothing seemed wrong with her back then.” Ruby jolted up. “Maybe, maybe she got entranced by some technology on the way home and forgot the time.”

Ruby unlocked her phone and quickly flicked to Hanamaru’s number and called her.

Beeep beeep beeeep beeeep beeeep beeeeep “your call has been forwarded…”

Ruby desperately called again.

Beeep beeep beeeep beeeep beeeep beeeeep “your call has been forwarded…”

“Ruby,” Dia reassured “I am sure she is fine she will be home any minute Hanamaru-san is not the type to get into trouble she's not Yoshiko-san after all.

Yoshiko! Yoshiko chan. “ Maybe Yoshiko chan knows where she is.” She fumbled around on her phone.

Beeep beeep click.

“Yoshiko chan!”

“Hnh?” Yoshiko’s voice was deep. Drawn out annoyed. “What do you want Ruby?”

“Yoshiko-Chan, d-d-do you know where Hanamaru-chan is”

There was a sound of something metal hitting the floor and a click of her tongue.“No? Why would I know where…” there were a pause and a sigh “ I don't know where Hanamaru is and frankly I don't …”

“Yoshiko-chan?” it struck Ruby odd that Yoshiko wasn't referring to Hanamaru with her nickname.

“I… I don't know where she is ok, I’m busy.”

Click.

“What do I do…” Ruby starts pacing around, “ Yoshiko chan doesn't know where Hanamaru-chan is either.” Ruby walks to her door.

“Ruby don't do anything rash it late.” Dia gets up and grabs Ruby’s wrist, “If she is not home by tomorrow, we can all go look for her.”

“Tomorrow might be too late.” Ruby shakes Dia’s hands off and runs out grabbing a pink umbrella.

 

* * *

 

 

Ruby ran, ran to all the places she and Hanamaru hung out hoping to find a trace of her best friend. Using her phone as both a light source and calling her friend occasionally but to no avail. Turning around the corner, something caught Ruby’s eye. Someone with a dark purple hoodie, gray umbrella, and backpack. The thing that caught Ruby’s eyes the most was a purple devil like charm on the umbrella.

“Yoshiko chan?” Ruby remembered that Yoshiko once said that she had to go all the way to Tokyo to find a store that carried the particular one.

The person was approaching, Ruby instinctively hid not knowing why. Something… something struck her as strange. Sometimes was off. As soon as the person was a good distance away from her, she took out her phone again and called her friend.

Beep beep click.

“I told you I'm busy” The person who walked by wasn't Yoshiko. Ruby didn't hear the heavy rain on the other end, nor did she see the person take out anything that looked like a phone.

“Never mind don't worry about it”

“Huh?” Ruby hung up. She looked back towards the mysterious person. They stopped and turned around. Ruby quickly hid once again, but not before seeing dark amber eyes.

[R-Riko-san?] She had a medical mask on so she can’t be sure but somehow she got a feeling. Ruby waited once again for the person to walk away. [I need to make sure] She got her phone again and dialed.

Beeep... beeep...

In the distance, she heard “vrrrrrrr…. Vrrrrrr”

Beeep….beeep “your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice message system...”

“Riko-san? Were you...” Just then a boom rang in the area. Thunder. “Piggi” dropping her phone, it ended the call.

“Ruby?” a stern voice came from ruby’s side.

“Piggii”

“Ruby calm down.” Ruby looked to her side, it was Dia.

“Onee-chan…”

“Ruby come on it is late.” Dia showed her phone, “it's half-past 10 and its getting really dark let find her tomorrow when it is light out ok?”

Ruby turned to Dia and hugged her and cried, something was wrong but she couldn't do anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://belphegor-xin.tumblr.com/post/159544533093/3c  
> a picture for this chapter :3c


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to dedicate this chapter to Bonnie and her chapter 4 of her (currently) ongoing fic ;3c 
> 
> also I don't know what to draw for this chapter so feel free to suggest stuff on my tumblr either via messaging me or commenting here :D

Drip drip drip drip…

The sound of water dripping from above falling down slowly reaches Hanamaru’s ears. Hanamaru feels a droplet hit her nose and slowly opens her eyes. It was dark.Hanamaru feels a slight pain on her cheek. For some reason she was on the floor leaning against something, sensing something was wrong Hanamaru tries to move her hands to get up. But they wouldn't move. Hanamaru’s eyes took a while to get used to the darkness of the room she was currently in. She looks around frantically but there was nothing besides the damp musty smell of the room. That when she realized this was the gym equipment room. Growing more desperate Hanamaru shifts around moving her hands more frantically causing the chains that bound her to cling together. 

Hanamaru tried to scream but she couldn't something was in her mouth and something was taped to her face.Which only allowed a muffled screech leave her throat. It was then Hanamaru sensed something shifting in the distance. “So you're awake finally…” That voice was so familiar but somehow wasn't, it was calming but somehow guttural. This served nothing but to freak Hanamaru out even more. Her body shifted and her hands moved more frantically than ever before. “Hey M~a~ru-chan~” her naming rolling off the other's tongue, Hanamaru can hear the sick smile of pleasure in the words, “... I wouldn't do that if I were you…” 

Hanamaru let out another attempt to scream but to no avail as more muffled screeching leaves her throat. “Well not like anyone can hear you with all this rain.” The sound of their smile still lingering. There was a laugh, a sinister echoing laugh, it was so familiar yet so… The person walks into Hanamaru field of vision. 

It was Riko, despite her current situation, be it from shock or just seeing the older girl, had calmed down Hanamaru down enough that she stopped moving. Riko squatted down and looks Hanamaru directly in the eye.Her amber eyes were so dark and sinister, shivers run down Hanamaru’s spine.

Riko lifts one hand and places it on her own face and another cupping Hanamaru’s cheeks. A smirk forming on Riko’s face. “ M~a~ru~chan~... You should have seen the way…” there was a chuckle. “The way your face slowly twisted into desperation as the situation dawned on you.” Riko pets Hanamaru on the head. 

“Oh, I just had an idea.” Hanamaru watches as Riko gets up and turning on a blinding light pointed directly at Hanamaru. Hanamaru winces at the new light, blinking and trying to adjust to the light. When her eyes finally adjusted to the new light she sees that Riko was once again next to her, but to the side, as to not block the light. She's holding her phone. With one hand she clicks in some numbers and with her other she takes the tape off of Hanamaru’s mouth. 

Hanamaru quickly spits out the gag that was stuck in her mouth. “Ri..ko-chan why..”

“Riko-san? Were you” A familiar voice comes from Riko’s hands and a loud sound of thunder claps into the room. “Piggi” and then a loud sound of the phone dropping from the other side.   
“End of new messages…” Beep

“As you can hear… Ruby-chan was outside and saw me… and by the sound of the thunder, she was quite close to me when I heard the thunder too.” Riko clicks a series of buttons on her phone again. “This will cause some trouble if I let her keep speculating like this so…” Riko flashes the phone screen to Hanamaru, it was Ruby’s number Hanamaru has it memorized. 

Click Beeep... beeep...beeep... beeep… click

“Oh, Ruby-chan” The sudden very familiar calming voice of the Sakurauchi Riko that hanamaru knew with almost none of the the guttural tone that was used on her before sent chills down Hanamaru’s spine again. “You called earlier I’m sorry I missed you.” Riko looked in Hanamaru’s eyes again, It was still that dark horrifying amber eyes. “Guess I didn't hear the piano music of my phone.”

 

“Oh right Riko-chan you have a classical music piece as your ringtone….” Ruby trails off at the end. “You never silence it or I don't know set it to vibrate?” Ruby was clearly trying to confirm her suspicions.

 

“Well no I don't set it to vibrate, I can never seem to hear it if it's in vibrate mode and when I'm at school I have it set the phone off…. Oh wait Ruby-chan” i have to get something so can you hold for a second. 

“Oh..ok…” Riko then sets her phone next to Hanamaru’s mouth. 

Hanamaru couldn't speak she can't speak if she did ruby would be in danger. If she did she might have a chance to save herself but she cant. She can't drag ruby into this now more than she already was. Tears start to pool in Hanamaru’s eyes but she didn't dare make any noise. She glares at Riko, it was blurry as she was looking through her tears she had that sickening horrifying smirk. 

Riko takes the phone again. “Oh sorry Ruby chan what did you want to talk to me about?” 

“Oh...um… Have you seen Hanamaru-chan she didn't return home today and I’m...worried about her.”

“No” Riko answered quite frankly not an ounce of doubt was in her voice. “I haven't seen her” Riko looks down Hanamaru was almost sobbing at this point but still keeping silent. “Oh looks like something came up again I'll call you if i find any new information ok?”

“Um...ok goodnight riko chan.” 

“Good night.” 

click

“Why…” sobs can now be heard “Riko...chan… Why” sniff

“Why? You ask… well” Riko gets down and sits on Hanamaru’s legs straddling her. “I… JUST COULDNT TAKE IT ANYMORE....” Riko’s calm demure quickly collapse. “YOCCHAN…” Riko grinds her teeth “YOU WERE ALWAYS WITH YOCCHAN IT WASN'T FAIR” 

“Yocchan… You mean Yoshiko chan?” 

Riko’s sighs calming herself. “Thats right… Yoshiko-chan...Yohane-chan...My Yocchan.” Riko places both her hands to her face. “My Yocchan… you keep trying to take my Yocchan away from me”

“Riko-chan please let’s talk about this I don’t want Yoshiko-chan”

“Hmmm?” Riko places her hands into her pocket. “Why wouldn't you want yocchan… She’s so perfect. The way she tries her best to be scary but fails and the way she able to make anyone smile. Her long beautiful hair, her angelic voice, and above all else her bright and stunning pink eyes.” Riko places one of her hands on her own lips. “...”

“I understand you love yoshiko-chan very much… but but why…”

Riko tilts her head. “Youre here because I can't stand your presence anymore… Just the idea of you being around makes me want to puke…. Which is why… I,” Riko slowly takes her other hand out of her pocket. “Need...you...to...disappear.” Hanamaru glances at Riko’s other hand. Something was shining in her hands. 

“Riko-chan please calm down...please….”

“No…” Riko slowly brings both her hands together. At that point Hanamaru can see that in Riko’s hands was in fact a pink box cutter. 

“Riko chan ple…” A screech of pain leaves Hanamaru’s mouth as Riko brings down her box cutter into hips Hanamaru’s . “Pl..ea…” Riko takes out the boxcutter from inside hanamaru and brings it down once again into poor Hanamaru. “Eas” hanamaru’s voice was no higher than a whisper at this point more tears pooling in her eyes.

“Yocchan is mine…Yocchan is mine…Yocchan is mine…” each time Riko punctuated her words with a stab.” Yocchan is mine…Yocchan is mine…Yocchan is mine…Yocchan is…”

And then there was silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for hurting the Mikan  
> for some art that i did for this AU  
> http://bit.ly/2kYhdss  
> http://bit.ly/2kjmN9M


End file.
